


No Need to Cry Anymore

by GalaxyCup



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is an OC but it's read in second person, Reader/OC is an experiment, Reader/OC is female, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyCup/pseuds/GalaxyCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After you finally escaped their labs, they were still after you. They were chasing you, and they weren't done with you. You are tired of running. Thanks to them, you're not exactly human anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness.  
> This is my first fic I have taken seriously to write, and I hope you enjoy! ;w;  
> I'm going to post two chapters, and if you guys like it then I'll continue.  
> I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes. Sometimes they go way over my head.

...  
...  
...  
Clang.  
Clink.  
Clang.

You remembered those sounds too well.

You wanted to get away.

Clink.  
Clang.  
Clink.

You just wanted to be free. You just wanted to escape this hell.

The sound of chains grew closer, yet it seemed to get slower. 

You looked up and saw bars. You were in a cell again.

_Another failed attempt.._ You thought. 

You couldn't really see anything besides those bars. Everything was dark and hazy..

You heard a cell door opening. The room became a little lighter.. 

CLINK

The sound of chains was right next to you, almost as if it fell to the ground, with someone falling with it. The cell door closed.

Your eyes adjusted to the darkness, and looked beside you to find a brown haired girl with fox ears and a tail on the floor, she seemed to be crying.

CLANG

The chains automatically unlatched from the girls wrists. She grabbed them and threw them at the cell wall.

You slowly approached the crying girl.

Your voice was weak.

"H-hello..?"

The girl turned to you, her eyes puffed up from crying, with tears running down her face.

"Who are you..?" The girl shuffled away from you.

"Relax. I'm someone like you." You whispered so softly you wondered if she heard you.

You heard her shuffle closer to you.

"I don't want to be here.." She sobbed, slowly curling into a ball on the cold concrete floor.

You leaned close to her and whispered in her ear in case someone else was listening.

"I have a plan.."

\----

Running.

Screaming.

Panting.

Bleeding.

The four things you were way too used to.

It's been a while since you escaped from their control, from their prison. But now they were after you. They weren't done with you.

Some nights when you tried to sleep, you still dreamed of what happened.

How you were kidnapped away from your parents.. How you cried and missed them and were told you would never see them again.

How you were put in these weird tubes and felt weird things around you, like you were absorbing something.

You were experimented on. You were a creature that the world would only think up of in TV shows or stories. 

You were half human, half animal.

You had a human body, but you had the ears of a cat and the tails of a cat. Two tails of a cat, to be exact.. They are grey-ish colored, and they are quite fluffy. You assumed you were a grey ragdoll cat.

You escaped with a friend of yours, Snowwy.

She had the ears and the tail of a silver fox.

You didn't know a lot about the 'modifications' you obtained, but you knew a few from some files you read about you and Snowwy during the break-out. You weren't able to read a lot, but you read something about you having a SOUL. It was in all capital letters, which confused you, but you continued to read the pages. Skimming through everything, you dashed off. You couldn't stop and process what it said, so you had to do it while running. It said that you and Snowwys SOUL have been 'broken out of its shell', and that yours is a strange color. Snowwys is blue, while yours is white. The color of your SOUL tells you who you are.

So, who are you?

You couldn't think about that for too long. You had to keep running. You were being chased, after all.

Three men holding a device chasing after you. Sounds crazy, doesn't it?

You're not scared of them, that's not the reason why they're chasing you.

It's the device. 

The device can control you, and put you under their power. The men are weak, but with that device they are powerful. You can't let them get to you. You can't let them control you. You didn't want to think about what they would do to you..

You were running for a while. You were running out of breath. You looked behind you to see how far those men were, when you didn't see anything at all. You stopped for a moment, looking around to see if they went another way. You sniffed the air. The scent that would make you cringe isn't there. You must've lost them. 

Your stomach began to twist. If they weren't following you, maybe they got Snowwy.. 

You shook your head. You can't think about that. You can't worry. You have to keep going and hope for the best.

You looked around to see where you ended up. You were close to a mountain surronded by trees. You heard about this mountain before. What was it called.. Mt. Eb.. Whatever. You were warned to stay away from that mountain, although you weren't sure why. It only fueled the flame of your curiousity. You tried to ask, but you were never explained why. You were just told to stay away. As curious as you were, you were probably warned for a reason. 

You were starting to walk away from the mountain when you heard footsteps. The sound was getting closer to you at a fast pace. Your heart started to beat rapidly. You were about to sprint away from the sound when-

"KARMABOO!"

You turned around towards the voice to see a brown haired girl who was slightly taller then you with silver fox ears and tail wagging, running towards you. She tackled you into a hug.

"Snowwyboo!" You squeezed her; you were so relieved she didn't get caught.

"Goodness Karma, I was so worried. When I stopped getting chased, I thought they caught you." You let her go from your embrace. "I thought they got you." You said quietly. You wondered what happened to them.. Perhaps they got off track? You shook your head. You didn't want to even think about them.

You looked up to notice the sun slowly starting to set.

Snowwy tilted her head at you, then followed your gaze.

"It's getting pretty late, huh? Would it be bad of me to say that maybe we should camp out here for the night?" Snowwy turned back to you, and you moved your head back down to her. You shrugged. 

"I'm really not in the mood for walking, so why not."


	2. Give Up

Hearing the fire crackle is so relaxing to you. 

You were laying on the soft grass, staring up to the moon. It looked like it was half full tonight. You felt hungry, but the two of you didn't have a lot of food left, so you gave the rest to Snow. You were used to the feeling of your stomach twisting and turning, running on empty.

You yawned, looking over to Snowwy who already dozed off. Your gaze turned back onto the moon.

_I'm tired of this.._ You thought to yourself. You were tired of running. Tired of the fear of being caught. You were always thrown to the side by other people when they saw the supernatural parts of you. They said you didn't belong. You really thought you didn't. You could barely take it. Everyone hated you, everyone wanted you dead. You didn't belong.. 

You turned your head back to Snowwy, who shifted a little in her sleep.

_She must feel the same way.. She didn't take this as well as I did before._ You thought. Memories of her in tears when you first found her in that hellhole came running back. You shook your head, trying to forget those memories. 

_I'll talk to her in the morning.._ You started to close your eyes, drifting off into whatever nightmare your brain will think of tonight.

\----

You opened your eyes, or at least tried to. The bright sun was burning down on your skin. You wiped the sleep out of your eyes, and looked around. Everything was exactly where you left it. It seemed you weren't found overnight. You got up slowly, fighting the head rush that was soon to come. 

_Dreamless night.. Probably for the best._ You thought. You couldn't remember when you had a good dream, they were all nightmares or you didn't have a dream at all. Or maybe you did have a good dream, you just couldn't remember it..

You shook your head. Too complicated to think about when you just woke up. Besides, you wanted to talk to Snowwy when you woke up. You scooted over to where she was sleeping and shook her slightly.

"Five more minutesss.." Snowwy mumbled. You sighed and plopped on her.

"OOF!" Her eyes shot open and pushed you off of her in an instant. You began to giggle.

"What is it, Karmaboo?" Snowwy looked dazed for a moment, before her eyes widened and she looked around in a panic. "Did they find us?!" Snowwy started to spring up, but you grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back down on the ground. You smiled, silently telling her to calm down.

"Snowwy, relax. I just wanted to talk to you." Your smile turned into a bit of a frown. "I was just thinking.. You hate this, don't you?" Snowwy stared at you, trying to find an answer.

"Don't you hate running? Don't you hate being treated like dust? Don't you hate the fear of being caught and put back in that prison to only be tortured once more? Who knows what will happen to us when we're under their control. Maybe they will use us to enslave all of humanity. You feel this too, right?" You exhaled unsteadily. Just the thought of it made your skin scrawl.

Snowwy started to tear up, and nod slightly. You grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. You felt tears running down your back and Snowwy began to sob.

"I just want to be happy.. To have a life again.. To actually live but.. W-we can't have that now, c-can we?" She squeezed you tight. You started to tear up as well.

"I want to end this.." You whispered. Snowwy pushed you out of the hug and stared at you with an expression you couldn't quite understand.

"Karma no, there is another way." Snowwy shook her head.

"Snowwy even if there is another way it will be long before we get to it. I can't endure this for much longer. I'm slowly dying already.." You looked down and stared at the ground, remembering the harsh rain that one night.. The relief of finally getting away.. The happiness.. You wondered what that felt like. You wished you would be able to feel that one last time before you-

"I'm slowly dying too but.. I don't want to lose hope.." Snowwy stared at the ground with you in thought. "But we can't let them win, can we? We have to stay strong. Even in d-.." Snowwy paused. It seemed like she didn't want to say it.

"Death." You finished her sentence. Snowwy nodded. 

"Are we going to do this together..?" Snowwy looked up at you, but you just continued to stare at the ground. 

"Of course." You spoke in a soft tone.

"How are we going to do it..?" You looked up at Snowwy, then you focused on the mountain behind you. Snowwy soon followed your gaze, then turned back to you. 

"So.. Are we going to climb it and then fall off?" Snowwy tilted her head. You shrugged.

"I guess so. If there's another way, we can take that instead. I'm too lazy to climb so high up.." Your eyes trailed up the mountain, then back down to Snowwy. She got up and gave you her hand which you took. She helped you get up off the ground. Without letting go of your hand, she walked towards the inside of the mountain, with you following her. 

Upon entering the mountain, it looked quite nice.. You walked for a little bit before noticing a hole in the mountain. You looked at Snowwy before bending down to pick up a rock. You threw the rock in the hole and waited. 

All you heard was silence. Maybe you didn't hear the rock fall. You bent down to pick up another rock when-

Clink

You heard the rock make a small sound at the bottom of the hole. From how long it took, the hole was pretty deep. You looked at Snowwy again and found her staring into the black abyss, like she was staring at death in the face. She pretty much was..

You squeezed Snowwys hand, and she turned her gaze towards you. You both took a step closer to what you thought was the end. 

You just stared at the hole for a few minutes before you looked back at Snowwy. 

"Ready..?" 

Snowwy looked at you and nodded. The two of you let yourselves fall to your death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of things I left out/am going to leave out on purpose to be put in later chapters.  
> Like I said at the start of the first chapter, if you guys like this then I'll continue to post more!  
> Thank you for reading. ;-;


	3. Underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that I'm going to continue this story!  
> I hope you enjoy it! <3

You two were dead. You fell into the hole in the mountain.. Mt. Ebott was it? You didn't really remember. But it didn't matter.

Because you died.

.. Right?

You started to open your eyes. 

Great, you were alive and ready to awake to alarming pain, ready for the torture to begin again.

You looked around.. It seemed dark, but there was light shining above you. You were sitting on a bed of flowers. You were surprised when you felt no pain at all.. You noticed Snowwy next to you, face down on the flowers and knocked out cold. You picked up your glasses, which were surprisingly not broken. You shook Snowwy slightly. 

"Five more minutes.." Snowwy groaned.

You sighed. 

"Can't."

"Why?"

"School day."

"Aww.. Wait.."

Snowwy started to get up, and she spiraled into a panic as she looked around. You grabbed her shoulders, reassuring her that everything was okay. Or at least it seemed to be. That seemed to calm her down a little bit.. 

"Where are we?" She tilted her head, and rubbed her ears. 

"I'm not sure. Hell?" You shrugged, and you started to get up. Snowwy did the same. You reached your hand out to her. She grabbed it and you pulled her up.

"Thanks." She smiled softly. 

"No prob, lazy." You giggled, brushing off some of the golden flower petals..

You both started to look around. "Maybe we should both just head one direction and just keep walking?" You spoke with discomfort; you didn't know where you are and you were a little scared. Snowwy nodded, taking your hand and following you. You began to head in a direction, when..

"Howdy!" 

A golden flower appeared out of nowhere, and it seemed to have a face. 

"Oh.. Hello!" Snowwy shouted cheerfully at the flower, greeting it.

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" Flowey stuck his tongue out playfully.

"You're new to the Underground, arn't ya?"

The two of you looked at each other. _Underground..?_ You thought.

"Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"

The way that flower spoke.. It unsettled you a little. You didn't trust the damned thing.

"I guess little old me will have to do!"

You started to feel a little tense..

"Ready?"

You squeezed Snowwys hand, silently telling her to keep her guard up. She nodded slightly.

"Here we g-"

A familiar white ball of light appeared out of your chest. You felt like.. Something grabbed at you, faintly. It was an odd feeling that you thought you would never get used to. The flower seemed to look paralyzed with.. Fear? The flower started to shriek. 

"WHAT KIND OF A FREAK ARE YOU?!"

The flower immediately popped into the ground, showing no signs of it coming back up.

The light went back into your chest, and you felt.. Complete again.

Snowwy stared at you. "The fuck was that about?"

You glared at her. "No.. No idea. Honestly.. I'm a little shaken. And I think the flower was too.."

You stared at each other for a few minutes, until you heard footsteps..

"Hello?" You called out.


	4. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that Snowwy drew art of chapter 2! [*Screaming*](http://i.imgur.com/Id7htJV.png)

"Are you alright?"

A soft voice could be heard in the direction of where the footsteps were coming from. You adjusted your black-framed glasses, trying to wipe the smudge from them. When you snapped back into reality, a white, tall, goat-like creature wearing a purple robe with some sort of symbol on it was standing in front of you and Snowwy.

"Oh my.. You look a little frightened. Hopefully I didn't scare you!"

Her voice.. Was beautiful.

"You didn't really scare me.. Hah.. No worries!" You smiled softly at the goat.. Monster? 

"Oh goodness, you look a little pale. Are you alright?"

You thought for a moment before shaking your head.

"We uh.. We're kind of just taking this all in. We just fell from a hole in the mountain and suddenly we're here. It's nothing normal. To us anyway."

"Oh, I see." She nodded. "I can give you a place to stay if you'd like?" 

You felt yourself tense up. You didn't really trust the creature. You didn't even know it's name, and it didn't even know yours-

"That would be great, thank you! My friend and I kind of need a breather 'ere. My names Snowwy, and this is Karma!" Snowwy gestured to you, smiling. You turned to her, and then to the goat creature, and smiled. 

"It's nice to meet you! My name is Toriel! Please, follow me!" Toriel turned around, and started walking. You two followed her soon after. 

Not too long after you started walking, you approached a nice looking house. The ground around it seemed to be covered in red leaves, you almost wanted to jump in and roll around in it.. You shook off those thoughts as you slowly approached the house. The sight of it calmed you slightly. It kind of reminds you of your old home.. 

You tried to push those memories to the back of your mind as Toriel walked into the house, followed by Snowwy, and then you.

The house was.. Beautiful. It was nice and calming. There was a smell in the air.. 

_Pie?_

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" Toriel turned around with a soft smile on her face. She was so nice and she didn't even know you for that long.. You hoped no one has taken advantage of her kindness. 

You nodded softly, with Snowwy nodding a little more violently then you. 

Toriel chuckled, and walked off into the hallway on the right, approaching a door. Opening it revealed a kids room. It had two beds on each side. The closet was full of striped shirts and sweaters, and there was a golden flower drawing on the wall. It kind of reminded you of-

"Would you like some pie?" Toriel interrupted your thoughts. You figured Toriel must have made some pie before you arrived. "Yes please! What type of pie is it?" Snowwy shouted excitedly. 

"Why, butterscotch!" 

_Butterscotch pie.. That sounds delicious.._ "I would love some!" You smiled widely. Toriel walked out of the room and went down the hallway where you three had came from, with you two soon following her. 

You noticed there was some stairs heading down to the basement. _Everyone needs a basement, it's probably nothing.._ You thought. 

Toriel went forward into another room with a fireplace lit, and a nice big comfy chair. Toriel walked passed the room, heading into a kitchen with a pie on the counter. She grabbed a knife, plates and forks and cut you two some pieces, giving you the forks to use. You both thanked her. She rubbed your heads, noticing how you two started to purr and your ears drooped. She hummed, like she had something on her mind. 

"How about you two eat your pies in your rooms? Just to get you settled here." Toriel walked off, grabbed a book from the bookshelf around the fireplace. She sat on the cozy chair and started to read. You squinted, trying to look at what the book was. It seemed to have been about snails. The two of you headed off to your rooms.


	5. Toriel

The both of you walked into your rooms and sat on your beds. You took a bite out of the pie, and you felt amazing. The pie was the best thing you've tasted in a while.. Then again, you were eating any food you could find while trying to run and hide. Snowwys eyes seemed to have stars in them.

"This pie is delicious!" Snowwy beamed, you hummed and nodded in agreement. 

You were about to take another bite, when a thought hit you.

"They won't be able to find us here.. Right?" Snowwy paused, and stared at you for a moment.

"I'm positive, they wouldn't have gotten back on our tracks by the time we fell, and I think we're really far from them. We're safe here.." Snowwy smiled widely at the thought of finally being free.

The two of you finished your pies, and set your plates on the table.

"We gotta talk about what happened with that flower." You looked at Snowwy.

"What's there to talk about? Things probably never seen a SOUL before, got scared it was dangerous, and ran off." You hummed, and nodded. 

"Why don't we take the plates out to the kitchen?" You picked up your plate, and started to walk out of the room. Snowwy did the same.

You walked into the room with Toriel still reading about snails. 

"Oh! Are you finished already, my children?" Toriel looked up from her book, and smiled softly. You two stopped and smiled at her. 

_'My children'..?_ You thought.

"Yeah! The pies were delicious! Thank you!" Snowwy seemed ecstatic. You haven't seen her like this in a while..

"Ah, that's good to hear! So, you wouldn't mind more pie later?" The both of you shook your heads.

"We would love to have more! I really love butterscotch." You smiled.

"Well, I'll get a few pieces ready for you later. You two look a little tired, why don't you get some rest?" Toriel's face started to shift from happiness to concern. But, she was right. You were a little tired.. A nap would be nice.

The two of you nodded, and headed back into your rooms. On the way, you noticed a mirror at the end of the hallway and rushed towards it. When you looked at it, you saw yourself. You were reminded of who you are. 

You had pale-ish skin, deep brown eyes, lightish brown hair, and your face was quite dirty. You couldn't recall the last time you had time to shower.. You adjusted your glasses before running to your room.

Soon after you were wrapped under the blankets, you fell asleep.

\----

You heard a hum.

You started to open your eyes weakly, until you felt something..

Someone was rubbing at your ears.

You flicked your ears, whoever was rubbing them took that as a sign to pull away. 

You sat up and rubbed your eyes, getting the sleep out of them. 

You opened them to find Toriel sitting on your bed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you, my child!" Toriel got up, and gave you a piece of pie.

"Nah, it's fine. That was the best way to wake up, though.." Your ears flicked again. You grabbed the piece of pie, and started to chomp down on it.

"My child.. I have a question." Toriel looked at you as if she was trying to figure out something. 

You gulped down the pie, and looked at her. "Hmm?" 

"What are.. These?" Toriel lifted her hand towards your furry ears on your head.

"Ears." You replied calmly. 

Toriel shook her head. "No no.. You seem.. Human. Humans are not suppose to have.. Ears like this."

You put the plate of pie beside you, got up, and turned around. Your two tails started to move up and down.

"And this?" 

"You have tails too?" You turned back around, and nodded at Toriel. 

"My child.. This isn't human like. Are you a monster like us..?" Toriel stood up out of bed, and looked at you with concern.

You shook your head. "I'm human, don't worry. I've just been.." You looked down at your feet, trying to think of something to say. "..Modified." You looked up to look at Toriel, with a confused look on her face.

"If you don't mind me asking.. How were you modified?" Toriel sat back down on the bed, assuming it was going to be a long story.

You sat down next to her. 

"Me and Snowwy.." You looked over to her, sleeping like she hasn't slept in weeks, which she probably hasn't. 

You looked back at Toriel. 

"We were kidnapped from our homes, they put us in weird tubes and used us for their experiments. They put these weird.. things in us that caused us to change a little. Y'know, gain ears.. A tail.." Your ears flicked and tails wagged a little. "Fangs." You opened your mouth slightly so Toriel could see them better. She looked closely.

You closed your mouth.

"A SOUL too, I guess?"

Toriel froze.

"SOUL..? May I see.. My child?" Toriel leaned a little bit closer to you.

You shrugged. "Sure, go ahead. You know how to get it?" You titled your head. Toriel nodded.

Toriel put her hand hovering above your chest where your heart is, and slowly pulled the hand back. You felt something grabbing at you..

A small white ball of light appeared from your chest, which started to grow, and grow, until what was once a dim light became a light that could be used to blind someone in seconds. You considered that for the next time you prank Snowwy..

Toriel stared at the ball of light, both her hands reaching out to the bottom of it. It hovered over her hands.

"My child.. Is this your SOUL?" You nodded, and heard a groan.

You looked over to see Snowwy with her eyes opened slightly.

"What did I miss..?" Snowwy mumbled. She slowly got up, flicking her tail.

"Child.. Can I see your SOUL as well?" Toriel looked at Snowwy. 

Snowwy nodded. "I don't see why not..?" 

She put her hand to her chest, and slowly drew it away, revealing a bright blue ball of light, which started to grow.

"Children.. You can put them back now." Toriel was quite confused. She didn't know souls could be like this.

You both hovered your hands around your soul and slowly pushed them back into your chest.

Toriel looked at you, then at Snowwy. 

"Children.. Your SOULS are very different from any other SOUL, human or monster. Please, protect it. I don't know how weak or stronger it is to the SOULS we are used to.."

"Wait.. Monster? Is that what your species is called?" Snowwy pointed at Toriel. 

Toriel laughed. 

"Yes, that is the name of my species." Toriel nodded.

"How come we've never seen you above ground? Or do you like it here?" You were curious how there was life living underground, and no one even knew about it.

Toriel frowned. "I will explain the story to you.. Another day." Toriel walked out of your room.

You gazed at the doorway for a moment before turning to Snowwy. 

_There might be a whole 'nother world down here.._ You thought.

"Do you think we should go exploring?" 

"Do you even have to ask?" Snowwy smiled.

"I think we should ask Toriel, but have you seen any doors which might be a way out into the.. Monster world?" You stared at the ground in thought, trying to remember. Snowwy did the same.

"No.. But, what about that basement? It might be it!" Snowwy ran towards the doorway and looked back at you.

"Okay, then we'll ask Toriel about the basement." You walked towards Snowwy and she zoomed out of the room. You soon followed, and went into the room with the fireplace. You assumed Toriel would be there, and she was. She was still reading that book of snails.. You couldn't blame her, it seemed pretty long.

Toriel looked up from her book. "Oh, hello my children!" She set the book on her lap.

"Hi Toriel." The two of you waved.

"Toriel.." Snowwy started to speak. "We were wonderi-"

"I was just reading this book about snail facts! Would you like to hear some?"

The two of you looked at each other.

"Uh.. Sure." You looked back to Toriel who opened back up her book.

"Did you know some snails hibernate? They cover their bodies with a thin layer of mucus, which prevents them from drying out!" 

"I.. Actually didn't think they would hibernate." 

"And did you know th-" Toriel began speaking again.

"Toriel there's something we need to ask you." Snowwy interrupted.

"Yes, my child?" Toriel looked at you from her book.

"We kind of want to explore this new world of yours.. Is there like a door we could.." Snowwy stopped as soon as she saw Toriel's smile shifted into a frown.

"Toriel, is something wrong?" You tilted your head.

"Why would you want to leave? This is your home now." The two of you looked at each other, then looked back at Toriel.

"We're really thankful that this is our home, and we will come back, we just want to explore a little bit. Maybe for a few hours, and then return home?" Snowwy smiled sheepishly. 

Toriel stared at the two of you. 

"... I have to do something. Stay here." Toriel got up, set the book on her chair, and took off.

Snowwy blinked. "What just happened?"

You shook your head. "I don't know. Do you think we should follow her?" You looked at Snowwy.

She nodded, the two of you walked in the direction Toriel headed in. You glared at the basement.

"Do you think she went down there..?" You pointed towards the basement. Snowwy followed your finger, and shrugged. "Might as well look."

The two of you went down the stairs, to find what looked like a purple hallway.. You started to walk forward when you noticed Toriel. 

"Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins." Toriel spoke in a tone you never heard her speak in before.. It made you feel tense.

"A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be good and go upstairs." Toriel walked ahead.

"What.." That word was all you could say, you were in shock.

"We have to stop her! We can't stay here for the rest of our lives, we need to go out into the world eventually. I really love this new home but.. I don't understand why we can't come back sometime." Snowwy shouted. She wasn't one to want to leave home, but it did seem like the place would feel small once you got used to it. The two of you ran down the hall to catch up with Toriel.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again."

"Same fate?" You repeated. You didn't understand a thing.

"They come.

They leave.

They die."

Snowwy took a step back and your jaw opened a bit. 

"You're naive children.. If you leave the Ruins.." Toriel paused.

"They.. Asgore.. Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? ... Go to your room." Toriel walked ahead.

"Whos Asgore? Why do they want to kill us?" Snowwy turned to you.

You shrugged. "I don't know.. But.. Maybe we would be able to convince them to not kill us, considering we're not exactly human. Maybe we can trick them into thinking we're one of them." 

The two of you ran to catch up with Toriel.

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." Toriel walked forward.

Snowwy rushed ahead, and you soon followed her. 

You didn't know why, but you felt determined.


End file.
